Ask the Cap Ancestors
Feel free to ask the Cap Family Vigintuplets' ancestors questions to learn more about them here. Questions To Cuong, what is your relations with westerners? Cuong: "" (Translation: I am still a little suspicious with them, when Arthur, the British guy, tried to talk to me, I didn't even want him near me, I still refuse to eat American food like fried chicken, hamburgers, French fries and all that stuff you can find your fat friend eating that disgusts you, but, I get along with other ancestors, not too fond of Roman Catholic Churches, I prefer Buddhism) To Shuya, how do you get along with Arthur? To Cuong, how to you get along with Jane? Cuong: "" (Translation: She really likes me, she will even watch movies with me, since I am usually shy around westerners, her way of dying is horrible, being shot while you slept after being shot with tranquilliser and being drove to the Irish border, she speaks Gaelic to me, which very hard to understand) To Aayliah, what do you think of the Sharia law? Aayliah: "" (Translation: Horrible, my father killed my mother because she wouldn't have sex with him, he was abusive if I didn't do anything 'Islamic', I was only 10, he tried to marry me off to a 67-year old ugly paedophile polygamist, his wife's were young as 13, who raped me a couple of times, Thank Allah I didn't fall pregnant, Most of the others are very sympathetic, especially the French siblings, My descendants are my babies and they are nothing like the horrible man that killed me) To Jane, what do you like about Cuong? Jane: "He's quite attractive for a Vietnamese man during the Vietnam War, even though he faced starvation, he still retains a slim yet muscular build, he is also quite baby-faced, he is very social around my descendants and he gets on with them very well." To Cuong, do you have any nicknames? Cuong: "" (Translation: Me, Arkadi and Sha-min are nicknamed "The Commie Trio by other ancestors in an endearing way", I am called sometimes by passing women "sexy", "cute", and sometimes by Jane, "Easter Lily") To Arthur, what is Scotty like? Arthur: "He likes waking people up, when he sneaks into Cuong's room at 6:00 am, he sits on his abdomen, waits for him to open his eyes, then shout "GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!", scaring him in the process, he does the exact same thing to Jane and Shuya, to Jane, he says "Our Day Will Come!" in Irish, and "TENNO HEIKA BANZAI!" to Shuya, this is why Cuong hates him when he says that and punches him." Scotty "That Viet wee lad's face is golden when I do that." facepalms To Cuong, do you have any wounds from the Vietnam War? Cuong: "" (Translation: I have some burn scars, but they healed, I starved, reasons include denying food from South Vietnamese and Americans, getting lost in forests, and being tied to trees, I even had bombs exploding metres away from me) To Cuong, how did you and your brother get through Vietnam? Cuong: "" (Translation: It was pretty high-risk, first, me and Duc, my brother, who was eight years younger than me, he was 12 when I died, the first problem, we had difficulty finding anything to eat, especially when Chi and our mother died, we stole rations from South Vietnamese soldiers) To Sha-min did you get any after affects from the Korean War? Sha-min: "I got struck in the eye with a bullet, which has peramently damaged my right eye, I have poorer vision in the right but can see fine in the left, I am one of the few ghosts that can speak the English language, I actually learnt it by sneaking looking outside of English classrooms, I also have poor mobility in my right index finger because I was accidentally shot in the hand by another soldier, and doctors I've seen in North Supernannya have refused to treat my bad eye, because the surgery is so high risk and involves replacing the damaged eye, but it feels like I have a a cataract." To Shuya, why do you think Attack on Titan is more popular than One Piece in Japan? Shuya: "" (Translation: Well, I think it is because Oda takes more than a week or sometimes two to publish a chapter, manga and anime with European-style influences tend to be more popular in Japan, while Isayama posts a new chapter in a couple of days, and Attack on Titan is more traditionally European due to Germanic names, except Mikasa, which is the name of a WWI warship, every Japanese, Hong Konger and Taiwanese teenager around 14-18 I have talked to, It is not as popular as it is in Korea than Taiwan and Japan because one of its characters, Dot Pixis, resembles an Imperial Japanese Army general, Yoshifuru Akiyama, while China has banned it, even though it is a shonen manga, both females and males, I think Levi appeals to teenage girls and most of the characters look like they are from a shojo manga, what they mostly, but all talk about is Attack on Titan and how awesome it is and girls talk about how "cute, adorable, bada** and sexy" Eren and Levi are, when I mention One Piece, they all groan and claim the fanbase in their country is filled with "old fogeys", ironically, teens in the US still like One Piece and in the US, Attack on Titan has less popularity in there than it does in Japan, even though it has it's fair-share of fans, even though my great-great grandchildren are too young to read it, Ironically I am an Attack on Titan fan and I am around the same age as these "old fogeys", but I am happy to talk about Attack on Titan with them and even Satoko-chan is both a One Piece and an Attack on Titan fan, Everytime I mention Attack on Titan to certain Korean nationalist teenagers, they get angry and claim it's anti-Korean propaganda created by the Japanese government to brainwash children into hating Korea when I talk about it to Chinese teens, they all groan, ironically, Both of my descendant's North and South Korean siblings are huge fans of Attack on Titan, while the Chinese siblings are too young to read it but Biyu-chan loves it and she begs me to buy Attack on Titan stuff for her) To Shuya, what is your view on the Yokai Watch craze? Shuya: "" (Translation: Even though it is a pretty good and an adorable franchise, It is actually one of the most annoying crazes to come to Japan, I've seen bratty kids in restaurants and other shopping areas throw tantrums where they are selling Yokai Watch stuff because their moms won't buy them the latest Yokai Watch game, my great-great grandchildren love both Pokemon and Yokai Watch, but, I think my favourite has to be Komasan, I have played the game, It was great I thought, there was this one time I bought the last Komasan doll and I got chased by angry parents and I had to give it to Biyu temporarily, but Biyu dislikes it and absolutely refused to buy anything related to it, The reason is that when she and me were buying Toshio-kun a present when she was in Japan, which was a Komasan and Jibanyan doll, she was chased by an angry mother because she bought the last two and their child wanted them, and she still can't play the game properly, but, she likes Jibanyan, but has been unable to look at the doll bought for Toshio-kun since that fateful day, she even refuses to watch the show, read the manga, or anything to do it in general, she even stutters or gets nervous if she sees both the Komasan or Jibanyan doll or both together, this is not out of anti-Japanese sentiment, which is pretty strong in China, it is a fear of series in general, the Japanese descendants actually nicknamed it Yokai Watch-phobia, she even starts crying if she hears any of the Yokai Watch's Japanese and English openings, even the game opening) To Aayliah, what kind of restrictions your father put on you when you were alive? Aayliah: "" (Translation: Let's see, no reading other books other than the Qu'ran, no talking to boys, must wear a veil at all times, no going to gender mixed school, must obey Sharia law, and he says I must do anything "Islamic", Must allow to have sex even though I do not want it) To Jane, why did the IRA fanatics kill you? Jane: "I went to the graves the Easter Rising leaders were buried all in, and I had no top on because it was very hot in Dublin, I took many photos with statues and picture of the Easter Rising leaders, and they killed me for the one where I lied down next to the Padrig Pearse tab while giving the victory sign, they dragged my out to the border and shot me for mocking "Irish republicanism" and disrespecting the Easter Rising leaders even though I lived in Dublin my entire life and there were the only Irish rebels I first and ever had sympathy for, I know it was kinda stupid back then, but I was really into and keen on the Rising, my grandfather, Seamus was a rebel in the Irish Volunteers who was shot dead accidentally after he stood in the way of a gunfight and and other grandfather Niall, who was 23 or 24 died of starvation in the War for Independece after he got stuck in a locked and abandoned cottage for 23 days with no food, hardly any heating, he was on the Anti-Treaty side, but I wasn't too bothered about a full Irish republic, but, today, It's so high-risk to do it, because Northern Ireland was there for so long that due to the dissidents, it's so high-risk and even Mika, the Irish girl agrees." To Jane, Who likes Cuong the most out of his great-nephews and great-nieces? Jane: "Bao and Kim, Kim loves her great-uncle, she even tries to try on his nón lá (Vietnamese conical hat), which is way too big for her and it keeps going over her eyes to her nose, Bao likes to play video games with him." To Jane, have you ever seen the Yu-GI-Oh!: The V****a Monologu? Jane: "Yeah, me and the other 49 all sat and watched it as a bet, Cuong lost it at "Screw the V****a, I have a V****a", the fact this line was spoken by Seto motherf***ing Kaiba makes it even more comedy gold, Shuya was laughing too hard to watch it again, Sha-min actually wet himself from laughing, Yong-ku now cannot hear the word "v****a" without laughing." To Jane, do you like Dublin? Jane: "Oh, yeah, it is awesome to go to with Cuong, he has been described as "sexy and alluring" by passing women." To Jane, what do you think of the 1981 Hunger Strike? Jane: "Tragic, but, I don't like it when people damage or exploit their health to get fame, Bobby Sand's family is trying to get the Bobby Sands Trust closed down because they see his death as a private family matter and I do not blame them, and Sinn Féin are exploting it, I hate the Provisional IRA, and any Irish paramilitary for that matter, people died because of them, like those poor 10 Protestants up North, but, I hate it when idiots vandalise Republican graves, that's just too low, I even like visiting them because, they are just fascinating." To Cuong and Jane, when handling that bigot at that parade, were you hurt? Cuong: "" (Translation: No, not really, that twit was a bigot who was so low-life, he puts a gung-ho US soldier to shame, it was mostly Jane who was hurt, she doesn't hate the British, her best friend is Arthur, and she doesn't hate the royal family, not even Queen Elizabeth II, who was ruling during the 30-years Warring State Period) Jane: "What really struck me is when he told me I wasn't a 'true' Irishwoman because I didn't support the Provos or their supporters, and he called me a Hun, even though I grew up in f***ing Dublin, was surrounded by non-extremist Irish republicanism, and my family were kind of like forgiving, we even followed the 1916 Proclamation, every single part, which encourages us to be equal to anyone that lived in Ireland, so, I was a nice and friendly Irish nationalist who respected and loved others regardless of political background, no hatred towards the Queen, even though I was horrified at the 1916 leader's deaths, especially Joseph Plunkett and James Connolly, why couldn't they let them die in a hospice instead of being killed by firing squad, poor lads!, I don't hate Artie, he wasn't even there at the time and I refuse to treat him like trash because he fought for the British, to be honest, I feel sorry for them and all the Irish rebels before them, having a good idea ideology of an single Republic ruined by idiots and extremists." To Jane, what made you different from other Irish nationalists in the 70's? Jane: "My parents taught me the 1916 Proclamation is not a message of hate and fear and we follow every word, we are taught that religious equality is especially needed and we should be nice to other religions, that we should be kind, and that inequality is wrong, my parents, despite my dad being a former Official IRA man, refused to burn down the British Embassy after Bobby Sand's death because he had actual British Army relatives, even he felt sorry for British soldiers that had died, especially those poor men dragged out of a car and killed, he disowned the Provisional IRA after some of their fanatics killed me, and he cut off all ties to the Provos, one things is when I went to Northern Ireland years before Bloody Sunday, my boyfriend was a British soldier and we planned to marry, but he got deployed somewhere else and he couldn't live in Dublin for fears of his own safety, Bloody Sunday was horrifying, but I kept my mouth shut, because my dad taught me that they were good and bad British soldiers, no two are the same." To Jane, what do you think about the Na Fianna? Jane: "They say things.....that make no f***ing sense at all! When I was in Dublin at the GPO with Cuong, Scotty, Aayliah and Artie, and during one of their marches, I was reading my Blood Upon the Rose graphic novel, Scotty was dancing to the music playing by a performer, Cuong was watching me, and Aayliah is reading a book about Ireland, and when I saw them, a couple of onlookers demanded them to take off their masks and they accused the onlookers of "Free State" harassment against the "republicans", and when it was just me and Cuong, one of the bigoted f***s came up to me and said, "Why can't you find a nice Irish Catholic boy as a boyfriend instead of that Asian f***", and Cuong beat him up, and when I was teaching Artie about the leaders, there was this bigoted woman that told me I shouldn't teach Artie the Easter Rising because he is British, F*** OFF!, he's just as good as it as I am!" To Shuya, what is the worst religious fanatic you've ever met? Shuya: "" (Translation: Religious fanatics?, well, there was one when when me and Mei were buying a bunch of Yokai Watch things, and there was this deeply religious Chirstian woman who refused to buy the first game for her 8-year old son because she believes Yokai in the game are demons and they possess people, and Mei offered to buy the game for her son, because she sympathises with children of religious fanatics because some of the things she does would get her told off by a crazy pastor, I remember her exact words "This game? No, IT COMES FROM THE DEVIL HIMSELF!", So, I assumed she was a member of the Church of Jesus Christ and God, yes, they are about 100 members, including Pastor Jann Simmons, on WWYD: North Supernannya edition, we got this lovely Christian woman as a volunteer and Frank Spotlow-Garbiel to play as a heavily-religious mother and her son who wants the Yokai Watch video game in one of our state-controlled game stores) To Aaliyah, what was it like traveling with your parents? Aaliyah: "" (Translation: Mom was fine, but dad, his behavior is that of a radical Islamist, My mom says she loves all people, regardless of religion, but dad, his behavior is embarrassing, when we were in......South Korea, he actually pulled a schoolgirls' panties to knee level and tried to sexually assault her, but, a schoolboy stopped him and mom apologised and gave the girl some candy to make up with it, dad said that Allah allows men to rape girls and it's allowed and that non-Muslims are just there for sex, I never really feared my dad, even though he thinks rape was perfectly acceptable, he would never rape me because he considered it a poor public relation with other Muslims, I was very sane, and when out and about in Saudi Arabia, I hit him in the face if he was attempting rape, I saved a couple of girls doing this, I would never enforce Sharia on anyone, my dad was a barbaric fanatic, he thinks rape was acceptable in Islam because one of Prophet Mohammed, peace be upon him, one of brides was a six-year old girl, I thought it was a little disgusting, but got used to it, it was probably allowed back when he was alive, but isn't allowed now, yes, I am a Sunni Muslim, and to anyone, Shi'a, Sunni, any sector of Islam, they can be Muslims in one way or another) To Cuong, did you school ban anything? Cuong: "" (Translation: Well, you weren't allowed to eat your lunch at the last 5 minutes of lunchtime, you arrive at the end, the teachers wouldn't let you eat, this resulted in starving classmates, including me, I was 15-years old, I stopped going to school at 18 to fight for the Democratic Republic of Vietnam, there were these times, and when I was in a history class about to give my presentation on Ho Chi Minh, my stomach growled so loud that my microphone picked it up, and students thought were was thunder, after I finished my presentation, it was hulimating, and here was another rule, say anything bad about Ho Chi Minh, you were not allowed to hang out with your friends, and tickling was banned, thank Buddha) To Cuong, what do you think of Bridget? Cuong: "" (Translation: She hates me for eating live rats when I was alive, I ate them out of hunger, the reason was I either had my rations stolen, so, it was either live rats, or nothing) To Cuong, how did you survive in South Vietnam? Cuong: "" (Translation: Being clean-shaven, having very little body hair, baggy clothing, being rather young and quite attractive made me look like a teenaged boy than a 20 year old since Vietnamese people at the time were so small compared to Americans, I was 5'6, so, some South Vietnamese soldiers I poisoned thought I was a teenaged cook, in truth, I couldn't really find anything to eat, in forests, I usually brutally killed South Vietnamese soldiers for food, and I still did this until the day I went to the nexus, I killed more South Vietnamese than Americans, but I had to make sure none of them were civilians, the war was like the Republic and the Democractic Republic were identical twins that America couldn't even tell apart) To Cuong, what do you think of ProudAsian? Cuong: "" (Translation: I hate him, he does not speak for me, he's a whiny s*** who thinks only Asian people can cosplay, I've seen some pretty bad cosplays from Asians, I met one of his supporters in an anime convention, Jane went as Sasha Braus from Attack on Titan with a plush potato and I went as Levi, again, despite my 5'6 height, people thought I was pretty good, and this bigot went up to me saying Jane is racist because she is cosplaying, if only they allowed you to castrate people so being horrible to you, I am Vietnamese, she was Irish, and he said she was racist for going out with me, I kicked that guy's b***s." To Jane, what is your opinion on Northern Ireland's political parties? Jane: "I hate every single one of them, Sinn Féin needs to realise that the Republic of Ireland, us, don't want the six counties, or their s***ty dissident problems, we're having that too and don't want to make it even worse, the SDLP is the one I found the most tolerable, being very moderate compared to the annoying republican Sinn Fein, like I am, but I can't associate myself with them, the DUP needs to stop putting religion in politics, and and UUP needs to actually start doing something." To Jane, what are your thoughts on Republic of Ireland dissident republicans youth groups? Jane: "Seriously, these guys are ANNOYING, really annoying, they think everything in Ireland is about them, they do not represent me, during one of their parades, I went up to the parade leader and told him and his b*****d Boy Scouts to get a f***ing life, and find something better to do than annoy the s*** out of Dubliners, and that they need to stop what they are doing, think for a moment, I am a very moderate Irish nationalist who supports a 32-county and also supports good relations with Britain, but knows the risks involved, like a migrant crisis due to the economy being better than the North, the currency, which I know not many people in the North can't use very well, and the risk of loyalist attacks." To Cuong, what is your opinion on the Khmer Rouge? Cuong: "" (Translation: These guys put the North Vietnamese Army to shame, they did things so terrible, not even Ho Chi Minh would want to be associated with Pol D***head, if I ever survived 1964, this would be the war I would be killed in, what disgusted me more is that the victims weren't just Cambodians, Vietnamese, Chinese, American journalists, minorities, anyone that was a threat to them was killed, ironically, China and Vietnam were communist at the time and I learned in 1978 where the massacred an entire f***ing village, only two survived, humans can be very disgusting creatures, basically the 70's wasn't a good decade for the Irish, Vietnamese, Cambodians, and many other people, especially the Vietnamese) To Cuong, what did you do in the TT10? Cuong: "" (Translation: Shooting prisoners that attempted to escape with a sniper rifle, and a couple of Vietnamese members did the same thing, I was known for torturing prisoners without a shirt on, women gave me the nickname Deadly Beauty) To Jane, did Cuong ever get ill? Jane: "Well, one time, he complained of stomach pains and the family nurse found out he had skeletal remains of three rats inside his stomach, even as a ghost, Cuong still eats live rodents, he once sneaked into the school and ate the Scottish vigintuplet's class hamster, this is why the family doesn't usually keep small animals in the house, the reason they didn't dissolve was because the bones hardened inside his stomach overtime alive and dead, they were removed surgically, and he often goes under a lot of surgery to remove dead animals from inside his stomach if the skeletal remains don't dissolve." To Jane, who has difficulty adapting to the modern world the most? Jane: "The 1960's Cuong, he is such a 1960's person time to time again, He knows how to use a phone, but he doesn't actually know how to use a music radio and I change the channel for him." To Jane, what was one of the worst soldiers from the Irish Corps F? Jane: "There was this Republican Sinn Féin supporter and he was stupid, really stupid, he said he wanted to liberate Supernannya from the oppressing GBS when really both of us didn't like their members that much, and he often attacked British members and people who did not agree with him, and he p***ed the GBS and us off so much, we agreed that he was too stupid for them, if Arthur Griffiths ever saw him and these feral s***s, he would probably try to kill himself, and I think Pearse would give face palm so much he would cause a mass facepalm, Patrick Pearse is a republican,these people are not." To Jane, how was the 80's like for you? Jane: "To be honest, I couldn't give a single f*** about the Provos, I was too busy commerorating the Easter Rising the entire time, however, the 80's was one the most horrible decades I've ever lived in, with Aayliah being killed, people in NI being killed, and all that s***." To Jane, what was Kilmainham Jail like for you? Jane: "It's very dark and it's rumoured it's haunted by the ghosts of the multiple Easter Rising leaders and allies, The paranormal essence there is so strong that when Arthur was at the area the 14 of the 16 leaders were shot, He thought he heard a woman shout "JOSEPH!", and a scream soon after, He even heard voices like "Please stop tormenting me", and "1,822, this is how many times we were torn apart by people", 1,822 is the number of people that Provisionals killed, It is very likely the one saying it was angry at their crimes, and can never forgive themselves, When I was at Kilmainham Jail, on the same day as the second Warrington bomb attacks as the being allowed us to leave, I heard a soft sobbing, likely a male Irish brogue, he sounded like he could of been at least 20-30, the exact words were "No....No.....Please, just because I was in the IRB doesn't mean----" before breaking into sobs, and a female voice that I think said "Hey, come on now, don't cry", when Tim died and I came to Kilmainham, the crying being louder, and I heard an older voice that said "My god, please don't cry", the crying disturbed me a little, humans may not be able to understand what Kilmainham ghosts are saying, Arthur assumed this was Joseph Mary Plunkett and Grace Gifford speaking, or another couple." To Jane, how come Cuong didn't seduce you in English the first time he met you, I know his first language is Vietnamese, despite speaking a good amount of English? Jane: "He only spoke at least 500 words." To Jane, what is the cons of being a ghost? Jane: "One of them is that if you are in an area that is haunted, like Kilmainham Jail and abandoned areas, you can hear the ghosts speak to eachother, and they refuse to come out, I've been down a few times to Kilmainham since I've died when Derek and David died in 1988, I heard a voice like "I think I'm going to be sick.....", and we heard a sound that sounded like someone vomiting, during the Rememberance Day bombing, I heard the words "Oh God, Oh my God......"." To Jane, what do you dislike about Cuong? Jane: "He EATS rodents and small animals and developed a taste for eating small animals such as hamsters and guinea pigs, he once ate one of the Cap Ancestor's pet hamster, he once ate 5 hamsters, and passed out from a food coma, in my room, I then felt what felt like claws." To Jane, what was your childhood like? Jane: "Childhood?, Well, in the 1950's and 60's, in a time were life was more simpler, and childhood more innocent, I did all the usual things for a middle class girl, go to movies, play with friends, dress up, all that stuff, Despite both of my parent's nationalistic backgrounds, they taught me I should cherish everyone in Ireland, and they bought me to Northern Ireland once when I was three, and I made a few friends from unionist neighbourhoods, it was only one time, I didn't go to NI again." To Jane, what were Mairead's first days in the TT10 like? Jane: "She was very shy and very timid, She wasn't used to affection by other people other than her parents and Patrick because Tómas' bullying left a mark on her, and she spent most of her time alone, I gave her a Star Wars Build-a-Bear as a welcoming gift." To Arthur, what is one of the most racist incidents you encountered? Arthur: "Well, me and Jane went to Northern Ireland and stayed at a hotel, we went shopping and when we came back, our room was trashed and they were pictures of children killed by the British Army during the Irish Troubles glued to the walls, Majella O'Hare, the teenagers killed during Bloody Sunday and basically the plastic bullet kids, you name it, and there was words in red paint "GO BACK TO F***ING ENGLAND YOU CHILD KILLER, I.R.A", This scared the s*** out of me and Jane went to get help, The hotel was horrified and three people were arrested and people that were reeanacting the Easter Rising offered to help me find the culprits, the guy that was playing Clarke comforted Arthur." To Jane, what is the only photo you have of an alive Cuong? Jane: "The only known photo of him is a picture of him shirtless standing infront of a North Vietnamese jungle, it dates back to 1962, where Cuong would have been 18 years old at the time, a lot of females said he was sexy, I had to admit when I saw the photo, it looked like if it was taken in the 1970's or 80's, he was like an Asian Lewis Powell." To Alexandrea, are you in love with Arkadi? Alexandrea: "Oui, I love him, He's Mon bolchevik." To Shuya, what are your thoughts on Kantai Collection? Shuya: "" (Translation: Every WWII ghost I know doesn't like it, I know Imperial Japanese Navy guys at they were like "What in the actual f***?!", Americans POWs of the Japanese hated it even more than actual Japanese soldiers themselves, But believe me, there's worse Japanese WWII-era games, like Barbarossa, which features suggestively dressed German girls that look like they're 12, Soviets and Germans absolutely despise it, and Girls und Panzers, which is also not very well-liked, I hated it because I was always fond of learning about warships and all that stuff, but seriously, f*** the guys that made it) To Shuya, even if Pokémon is alien to you, what are your favourites? Shuya: "" (Translation: I would say Hydreigon, Tariko-chan told me it was based of the Yamata no Orochi, and since I'm a buff for Japanese mythology, I basically like any Pokémon based of Japanese mythology) To Eddie, what are thoughts on Ntokozo Qwabe? Eddie: "I really want to punch him, He's not fighting for black rights, he's fighting for the right to be a f***ing racist, He thinks that BLM group is more important than a deadly terrorist attack, Cecil Rhodes I do not give a f*** about, He's dead, and gone, If the British want to commerorate him, then that's fine!" To Rafael, what are your and the opinions of the other Spanish-speaking ghosts on the term Latinx? Rafael: "" (Translation: Dumb as h***, Spanish is a gendered language, we have two words for each gender) To Shuya, what were your thoughts on Ryu Tomodi making it? Shuya: "" (Translation: It was a big surprise, He was so badly wounded that Jane thought he looked like a Bloody Sunday victim, his cloak had to taken off, he kept crying out for his relatives, hic nickname was The Cockroach) To Arthur, what do you think of Britain First? Arthur: “They can eat a bag of dicks as far as I‘m concerned, bullying Muslims in mosques makes you a douchebag, Me and Scotty would often raise money, and we actually banned people asking they can take a photo of us donating because of their stupid protect the poppy campaigns, they over exaggerate, Most Muslims I met are happy to donate, Scotty doesn’t like the, either, sometimes, he’ll bring his Aayliah, who he calls his daughter to help too, she has hassled by some of their supporters, which terrified her.” To Cuong, what are your thoughts on Masaru executing Samadi? Cuong: “Masaru is a hero for doing what everyone wanted to do to that fucking dick, Everyone wanted this man to die, even me, seriously, He emptied an entire rifle on a cosplayer, killed two little girls no older than his own fucking sister and said he would have done the same thing even if they were four! I hope he rots in hell with that leftist wannabe Peter Redmond.” To Biyu, what are your thoughts on China’s Anti-Japanese film industry? Biyu: “” (Translation: They suck except for the ones where it’s played seriously, but Shuya....he treats the ones made from that film industry as a comedy film, He even points out the accuracies, he acknowledges the crap they’ve done, but he finds those films to be hysterical) Shuya: “” (Translation: Look at the Kung-fu dude! He just ripped that guy in half!) Category:Ask Pages